Eremika High
by Marceloco123
Summary: #EREMIKA 4 LYFE Eren has just became nieghbors with a perfect girl called Mikasa and they go to the same highschool. They both like eachover but are too afraid to say it. And yup.
1. Eremika High 1

**-EREN POV-**  
 **"WE ARE MOVING!?" I shouted out too my annoyed mum.**  
 **"Yup! We are going to Tokyo to see the new amazing job that i interviewed for. Also, You'll like this, WE ARE NEIGHBORS WITH MIKASA!" Shouted Miss Yeager waiting for me to scream out in happiness.**  
 **" Who again?" I asked confused.**  
 **" Mikasa Ackerman. The one that's perfect in every way!" Replied my Mum.**  
 **"Oh yea..." I said annoyingly. I finally remembered Mikasa, and how my mum kept talking about amazing she is. I never liked getting outshined by someone, as I always had the thought process of I needed to be the best.**  
 **" But mum...What about my friends and my school!" I wept.**  
 **" You'll make new friends! Anyway the taxi's here already so c'mon now."**

 **-TIME PASS-**  
 **-MIKASA POV-**  
 **I was busy playing video games with my bestest best friend, Annie, until we heard a loud knock at the door. My mum quickly rushed to the door and opened it revealing a young women.**  
 **" Oh sorry Mikasa, I forgot to tell you that my friend Miss yeager and her son,Eren, moved into the house next to our's." As Miss Yaeger stepped to the left, Me and Annie saw the emerald-eyed boy that was Eren.**  
 **" He's so hot!" Annie whispered over to my ear. My heart started to pound as the boy walked over to me.**  
 **" Hey! My name, ummmm, is Eren. Whats you and, ummm, Your friend names?" Eren said as he lifted his hand and walked over to me . Annie quickly nudged me and I snapped out my trance and introduced me and Annie.**  
 **-EREN POV-**  
 **Omg I thought to myself. She looked so beautiful. When Mikasa finished introducing herself and...Annie was it, I was to shy to hang out with them so I sat on the couch. I quickly got bored and realised I needed to make friends in the block, which i wasn't really fond of, but i had too, so I went outside. When I finally got outside I spotted two boys, that were my age, playing football. I decided to walk over to them and ask if I could play. They agreed and we quickly started to play Wembley. It was great fun!**


	2. Eremika High 2

**-TIME PASS-**  
 **-MIKASA POV-**  
 **When I finished destroying Annie in the video game, I looked around to see if Eren was their so I wouldn't do anything stupid infront of him. He wasn't there though. I looked out the window with Annie and saw Eren completely demolishing a 2v1 versus my friends, Jean and Riener. " Wow! Not only does he look amazing... But he IS amazing!" Annie exclaimed. I couldn't believe my eyes. Riener was like, the best, at all sports. And Jean, ugh Jean... Was the captain of the football team. Eren was amazing!**  
 **-TIME PASS-**  
 **-EREN POV-**  
 **This Morning I woke up on the couch, as there was no other bed to sleep on, and it was time for school. When I finally finished my morning routines and went outside with Mikasa, we saw Mikasa's friends. Their was the two boys I saw yesterday, a blonde boy named Armin, a girl eating a potatoe named Sasha, The boy next to her was Connie and the girl I saw yesterday, Annie. 'She mustv'e been popular' I thought as she introduced me. It was half way through the journey to school and Armin walked up to me and we started to talk.**  
 **"Hey!" He said.**  
 **"Hey." I replied.**  
 **" So, ummm, what's your name? My name's Armin."He said.**  
 **"My name is Eren. So tell me about school?" Asked Eren.**  
 **" Its great, your gonna love it their! I bet your gonna be the new star attraction for all the girls though!" He laughed. I laughed aswell as we finally got to school. Me and Armin started to walk to class and got lots of attention. Suddenly I got ambushed by some girls and I couldn't get out.**  
 **-MIKASA POV-**  
 **I was in the middle of the playground waiting for class to start with my friends when I spotted a big crowd of girls. My curiosity over took me as I started to stroll to the crowd against my will. When I finally saw who they were crowded, I was shocked to see Eren looking very annoyed and sad. A weird feeling started to build up in my chest. Was I...Jealous? Eren tried and failed to get out of the crowd, but eventually I knew I needed to do something. I began to break up the crowd of girls, and when the first layer of girls separated, Eren finally had enough strength to push through the girls. I saw him running to the back of the school and decided to slowly follow him.**  
 **-EREN POV-**  
 **Why were all those girls surrounding me? I hated It! Because of those girls most of the boys in the school completely hate me. I am gonna have the worst school life ever!**  
 **The rest of the day came out quite normal actually, eventhough thier were some name calling freaks. I didnt want to get into any fights on the first day though, so i just tried my best to ignore them. Which is REALLY hard to do if your me. I made really good friends with Armin, Annie, Sasha and Riener, I got top in my art class, and i am already in the football team. Life wasnt going as bad as I thought it would.**


	3. Eremika High 3

-TIME PASS-  
It was now the end of the day and i remembered what my mum and Mikasa's mum said. They said that I NEEDED to try and start to walk home with Mikasa. I didnt really want to walk home with her as i always feel this strange feeling in my stomach around her, and i dont want to embarace myself. But i also want to get to know her better and to start to get...closer to her. As i walked up to Mikasa she was having a coversation with my good friend Sasha. My heart started to pound.  
-MIKASA POV-  
"Hey Eren!" Sasha said to the brown haired boy behind me.'EREN' I thought as i turned around to see him standing behind me with his face down.  
" Hey Sasha, He-hey M-Mikasa!" Eren gulped.  
"HaHa! Eren's getting all nervous around Mikasa!" Sasha exclaimed as i nudged her in the stomach.  
" Yes Eren?" I asked trying to look into his beutiful eyes.  
He eventually looked up at me and spoke " Your mum said we needed to start to walk home together...To keep eachover safe of course." My heart started to race as I tried to hide my extreme happieness.  
" But if you dont want t-"  
" NO! I mean... My mum said we should, so we can, just give me 5 minutes please." I said cutting him off. After he left Sasha was standing next to me staring.  
" What!?" I asked her. A grin started to build up on Sasha's face.  
"YOU LIKE EREN! HAHAHAHA I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT, I knew it, I knew it!" Sasha was screaming at me.  
"Ssssshhhhhh! If it will calm you down...I may, im not saying i have, I MAY have feelings for Eren...But please do me a favour and not tell anyone, please!" I asked Sasha.

" I'll try..." Sasha said as a grin crept up on her face.  
" UGH!" I shouted out.  
-TIME PASS-  
-EREN POV-  
I was outside for about 3 minutes until I saw Jean starting to walk to me. As I saw him I saw how much his face resembles a horse face. He eventually came up to me and pushed me against the wall.  
" Dont you even THINK about touching or hurting Mikasa in anyway possible otherwise you dont even want to know what i'll do to you!" He shouted at me.  
"Ok, just shut your horse face up otherwise i'll replace your balls with your eyes." I replied.  
" WHAT DID Y-" Jean got cut off by Mikasa as she slowly walked closer to us. "What are you guys doing?" Mikasa asked.  
" Oh nothing, babe, just warning this vomit-eyed asshole to stay away from you my pritty princess." Jean said.  
" And i just said to shut his fucking horse face up..." I said in adavnce.  
" WHAT!" Jean said as he threw a punch at me. I managed to grasp his fist and throw a punch at his belly. He jolted back and landed on the floor.  
" AGH!" He shouted. He then quickly rugby tackled me and threw loads of punches at my face. Blood was running through my nose as Jean got up, and i layed on the floor.

" C'mon babe...Lets get out of here."

" Stay away from my MIKASA!" I shouted as I grasped his foot, tripped him over, and knocked him out with one clean punch to the face. I was about too throw more punches, but as i looked up, i saw Mikasa's startled face. A sudden rush of realisation was thrown at me.

" I'm sorry, i'm so sorry..." I said as I got up.

" Please Mikasa, forgive me..." I said as i ran up to her.

" Why?"Mikasa asked me.

" The world is so cruel, in a beutiful way..." I replied as i started to tear up.

" It reminds me of how my dad died.." I said to Mikasa while hugging her tightly. My dad died to some bandits breaking in and robbing our house. They beat him to death with brute force as all did was watch. I tried to fight back, but after 3 attempts, the bandits decided to just knock me out. Luckily, some Garrison soldiers managed to save me and my mum, but not my dad. Life is so cruel...


	4. Eremika High 4

**-TIME PASS-**  
 **-MIKASA POV-**  
 **We finally got to my house and we had to say goodbye.**  
 **We hugged as Eren jokely said "Is this all I get?"I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.**  
 **" Good enough..." He mumbled. When i got in and finally took my shoes off, i heard a knock on the door. It was Eren.**  
 **"Why are you here..." I asked as I opened the door.**  
 **" Well... It turns out I forgot my keys. And... is your mum home?" Eren asked. " No why..." "Well i was wondering if i could stay at your house, Dont need to worry though, im not gonna rape you." I laughed as he said it, and after about a full minute of pleading, i accepted his request. As we got into the room, I was tired as hell! " I'm gonna go change, dont you dare try to take anything!" I said as he giggled. " Can i come?" He jokily said as i nudged him. " Desperate pervert!" I replied as i locked myself in the bathroom.**  
 **-EREN POV-**  
 **As Mikasa was changing, I took my jumper and shoes off and walked around her big room. She had light blue walls with 2 mirrors and a desk; a few cupboards around her room; a big pink bed in the middle of the room; 2 doors that led to the hallway and bathroom; and a tv with a PS4 underneath it. 'GAMES!' I thought. When she advanced out the bathroom, she was wearing a bright pink pyjama top and bottom as she jumped onto the bed. I daydreamed looking at her for about 15 seconds until she broke my thought. " What ya doin'?" She asked. " Um, Just looking around...I see you like games." I exclaimed as i searched through her game shelf. " Yeah, Do you wanna play some?" Mikasa asked me. " I would, but i dont wanna make you cry after I beat you 500-1 in every game you have!" I said as i jumped onto the bed next to her. " Is that a challenge?" She asked as she shuffled a bit closer to me. " Maybe..." I replied as a grin built up on my face.**  
 **-TIME PASS-**  
 **It was now night time and I was very tired. Staying at Mika's was Amazing! Yeah... I gave her a nickname, and she seemed to love it when i introduced it to her because she was blushing like crazy. We managed to play loads of games wich she was suprisingly good at, even though i did win most games. I learnt alot of things from her and when i tried to teach her things, she looked so cute struggling to remember how to do them. After that we decided to just lay down on the bed next to eachover, and just, talk. And it wasn't just mindless talking, it was actually quite deep and interesting talking. Thier was some jokes, but i just loved talking about anything with Mika. Before bed she said she NEEDED something from me, other wise she would kick me out of her house. I decided to give her my red, wool scarf as it looked so cute on her. She sayed she loved it, which made me happy. When it was time for bed, we weren't nervous of what to do before, but we just jumped in bed, eventhough she made me promise not to be a pervert if I sleep next to her. As we got into bed, Mikasa fell straight to sleep, and during her sleep she sayed my name and cuddled me. It made me feel like it was heaven.**


	5. Eremika High 5

-TIME PASS-  
It was now Morning and me and Mika decided to exchange numbers so we can meet up and talk more. We finished getting dressed and ready and I was delighted to see Mikasa still wear my red scarf that i gave her. We finally started to walk to school until we stopped when we saw Armin and Christa holding hands!?  
" What?! Since when was this a thing?" I whispered to Mikasa.  
"Well I always knew they had a thing for eachover, but i never saw them actually do something like this before!"She replied.  
" Do you think they got so far that they did IT before?" I asked while chuckling. Mikasa giggled as she nudged me. Armin and Christa must've heard me desprately trying to quiten down Mikasa because when they turned around and saw us, they seperated hands and both blushed in embaracment.  
" OH! H-Hey g-guys!" Armin squealed. We replied with a hey and a small giggle when we saw Christa refusing to look at us.  
" So you guys are dating now?" Mikasa asked as we both ran up to catch them.  
-MIKASA POV-  
" Maybe...But, hey, Mikasa you seem in a very diffrent mood with Eren today!" Armin quickly said trying to change the topic.  
" No its not like that!" I replied while Eren put his arm around me and frowned sarcasticlly.  
" Sure..." Christa said in a sarcastic tone.  
" So how long have you two been together?"  
"Y'know what else is long..." Eren mumbled under his giggling. Armin let out a brief chuckle as I quickly elbowed Eren in the stomach.  
"OW!" Eren exclaimed holding his stomach. In side I secretely hurt myself aswell. ON THE ELBOW! How is that even possible? I aksed myself.  
-TIME PASS-  
We arrived at school aproxamitely 1 minute before class started. We had to run to get to class on time, and half way through my legs started aching so Eren had to give me a piggyback. I turned as red as a tomato when he offerd to carry me! Just saying though, Do not trust Eren with directions...as perfect as i see him, everyone knows he has a dumb side. As we burst through the classroom, all the attention was upon us. I didnt really like it, until i heard murmurs of me and Eren bieng together. It made me blush and feel all wierd in the stomach. I laughed when i saw Eren slump back in the chair, nearly dying from carryingme all the way to the other end of the school, which also was on the 6th floor!  
"Am i really that heavy?" I asked him as i giggled.  
He chuckled and replied with "No i'm just sorta outta shape." I laughed at this, as we was probaly the 3rd fittest person in our year...probaly.  
-TIME PASS-  
-EREN POV-  
It was half way through the lesson as i was staring at Mikasa from behind. People might call me a wierdo for it, but i just couldnt look away! suddenly, our princable charged throught the classroom door.  
"Why hello class... 11J1!" He said as we all stood up to greet him. it was a rule that i found stupid.  
We all sat down as he started to call out " Ummm...Sorry class but may i take...Aren Yagar, Mekasi akorman and Arnem Alet(On purpose)"  
Our teacher agreed and we quickly packed up our stuff and rushed out the class.

-TIME PASS-  
-MIKASA POV-  
We finally got to a classroom that was filled with cool decorations. It was simple yet beutiful. Me,Eren and Armin were very confused of why we were thier.  
" What are we here for sir?" Asked Eren as he looked around.  
"This...This is the place that will turn into the legendary classroom that will host the newspaper club!" He replied. He then slwoly turned his head toward us and said "And you guys will be the leaders that will organise this club!"He exclaimed. We were shocked.  
-TIME PASS-  
It was lunch now, and we had the job of advertising to join the newspaper club, which not alot of people were very attracted by. By the end of the day, the only people that joined were Berthold, Simon, Annie, Jean, Josh, Christa, Harry, Tobi, Ymir, Connie, Sasha, Manny and Vikk. It was not as bad of a day that I thought it would be!  
-TIME PASS-  
-EREN POV-  
(Couple weeks have gone by)  
It has been a succesfull couple weeks and the newspaper club was, nowadays, the most popular in the school! And that meant that our end of year GCSE Grade would be expedentionally better. Life was going great! It ws another afternoon and i was orderd by Armin to find interesting secrets about our school. I was very happy about this jobas it was my faviroute job. I get to find Crazy secrets about,what we thought, was this amazing school. Before I left some of my friends suggested that i should look out at the back of the school as thier were alot of dirty rumors about that specific place. After about 10 mindless minutes of searching around the school, i didnt find anything THAT special, so i decided to try it out. I was about to adventure into the alleyway until i heard faint moans. I was very confused, but greedy to find some new info about our school. As i turned the corner i was shocked. I was confused. I didnt understand. Why? It was...It was...


	6. Eremika High 6

-TIME PASS-  
-EREN POV-  
It was the next day after i caught them... It was Jean, and M-Mikasa, Making out. I was lucky enough to be able to escape without them bieng able to see me. Ever since then, i felt wierd, i felt unusual, i felt Jealous?  
-MIKASA POV-  
I was walking to school with my new secret boyfriend, Jean, When i spotted Eren walking with Christa. Now i know Jean USED to be a prick, but ever since then... It all started when me and Jean were playing around and ended up at the back of school. After that it very faint, I only remember a brief memory of it. Ialso remember, by the end of it, e were making out. I remember he tried to have sex with me whenhe put his hand in my knickers, but it was playfull and i pushed him away. Anyways... I managed to catch up to Eren and heard him say " Ok, see you in class KriKri!" And then she left. I tapped him on the shoulder, and as he turnt his head, he quickly looked away without saying anything.  
"Hey Eren are you okay? You seem to be off lately." I asked him.  
"Yeah..."He replied with a obvious fake smile. I dont know what happend, but i need to find out.  
" Eren I know when your sad, and you know when im sad. We talk all the time, Remember!"I exclaimed.  
" Im Okay, Okay? Just...I need to get to class, Im almost late." He quickly said as he jogged off. I then looked at the clock and saw we still had a full 10 minutes till class started. Somethings wrong and i need to find out!  
-TIME PASS-  
It was now lunch and Jean offerd for him to eat at his table with all his friends. I awnsered yes, but i really needed to something. I knew I had to figure out what was wrong with Eren... After a while of searching throught the palyground and lunch hall, i saw Eren hanging out with Armin, Annie and a couple of girls, and i was obvious they were flirting with him. He seemed abit more happy and relaxed with them than around me, which made me fuming! I quickly rushed over to him, grabbed his ear, and sprinted outside towards the alleyway at the back of the school. I wanted to get further down the alleyway to be more peacfull, but Eren managed to use his self defence classes to use and grabbed my arm and pushed me to the ground.  
" What are you doing! Like i said Leave me alone." Eren exclaimed without helping me up.  
" Eren I know when something is wrong with you, and I have made it my goal to help you, so please tell me!" I asked.  
" Like i said leave me al-"  
" Please...What happened to the times when we were always by eachovers side, and can rely on eachover with our lives. What happend?"  
" Im ok, Just leave me alone!" The annoyed Eren said as he started to rush away.  
"Look I dont know why, but you seem to be very annoying lately..." I said grabbing his hand and rolling my eyes.  
" And you seem to be more of a BITCH LATELY!" He screamed as he pushed me back down onto the floor.  
" WELL I WOULDNT BE A BITCH IF YOU TOLD ME WHAT I DID WRONG?!" I said as i started to tear up.  
" Oh no your crying... I KNOW, YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO JEAN AND MAKE OUT WITH HIM AGAIN, THAT WILL STOP YOU FROM CRYING!" Eren shouted out. I was so shocked at what he said that i froze and couldnt talk. There was a couple seconds of silence between the two before Eren ran off. All of a sudden it all made sence. But...Does that mean...Eren was Jealous?  
-TIME PASS-  
-EREN POV-  
I finally made it out of my last period and i quickly ran home. I felt the worst. I hated myself for treating Mikasa so poorly, just because she liked someone else. As I heard my friends call my name, I just ran faster. I knew I was the second fastest in the year, and the first was Riener, so I didnt think they would catch up to me.  
-TIME PASS-  
As i eventually got home, my head was down, and my happieness was the lowest it has ever been. I walked up the stairs to my house and saw a red smudge on the floor. 'That's weird' I thought. As i looked up, i was horrified. My door was wide open, with blood everywhere and all sorts of rubish over the floor. As i walked in i saw broken plates, smashed windows, open cuboards and... a corpse. My Mum was robbed and murdered...


	7. Eremika High 7

-TIME PASS-  
It was late in the evening and the police finished clearing up, and i finished screaming my head off. I was contemplating suicide most of the time as i thought thier was no reason for me to live anymore. I dont have anyone to love, and no one loves me. I was sitting on the pavement against a wall as a cop walked up to me.  
" Umm...kid sorry again for your loss, i know you dont wanna talk but i just need to know if thier is anyone nearby that you trust to take a night in until tommorow where we can find you a suitable home." He sounded very sorrowfull. I new thier was always Mikasa but... I knew i needed to ask them... I Nodded my head and said my nieghbors. This was going to be horrible.  
As we knocked on the door we saw Mikasa wearing my scarf looking shocked.  
"MUUUUM!" Mikasa shouted. When Mikasa's mum came the cops exclaaimed to her what happend, and he said that I knew Mikasa very well and if i could stay with them for the night. Luckily, they said yes and i started to get 'unpacking'. Eventhough we were robbed, i managed to salvage some clothes. Me and Mikasa both knew we needed some time away from eachother so i decided to ask if i could sleep on the couch. Luckily Mikasa's mum was very nice and polite so sheallowed me to. After that i just sat on the couch thinking...Thinking of what i just went through...Of how it was real life...Life is so cruel.  
-TIME PASS-  
It was in the middle of the night and i still couldnt sleep. It wasnt school tommorow though so If i could manage to sleep now i would still be able to sleep aslong as i want. But after about 10 more minutes i gave up. I just couldnt stop thing about what happend. I started to tear up. I just couldnt handle this so i knew what i had to do to calm down. I got up from the couch with still blurred eyesight from the tears. I adventured to the kitchen and managed to find a small sharp knife.  
"Perfect." I mumbled as i strolled over to the bathroom. And then i started. I started to have small cuts on my arm, and started to moan out with pain and pleasure. I soon realised the adrenaline was helping with my thoughts. I needed more i thought. Soon enought i made 5 cuts on eacharm, Every one getting deeper and deeper, till the last one was nearlly jabbing half way. I was about to make another one till i heard a knok at the door. 'Shit' I thought.  
"Are you okay in thier?" She asked.' Shit it was Mikasa' I thought.  
" I-I'm F-Fi-Fine..." I said trying to hold the pain in.  
" No, I know its not!" She sayed as she opened the door.' FUCK I FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR!' She was startled to see blood all over my arms as i was holding a knife. She looked at me for about 10 seconds until she ran up to me and hugged me.  
" WHY! Please, dont leave me...I know how you feel, and i know that your not the only one that feels that pain when you cut your arm!" Mikasa shouted at me.  
" What?" I asked.  
" When my dad and mum died, i thought the world was over for me. I did the exact same thing as you until i stopped when my step mum came into my life. She helped me through, and I call her my mum cause I hate it when people ask about my real mum... I just hate thinking about it..." Mikasa slowly said as she started to tear up.  
" I'm sorry...I'm really sorry... Please can wekeep this a secret though?"  
"Of course..C'mon lets get those bandaged up."  
I nodded as she pulled out antibacteria spray and bandages.  
"This might hurt." Mikasa said as she sprayed the spray all over my arm. I cringed in pain, holding back my immense scream within me.  
-TIME PASS-  
-MIKASA POV-  
I finished Bandaging Eren up as i looked up and saw Eren's green,glistening eyes intertwine with my dark, grey eyes. Without even talking our faces started to move closer to eachover's until our lips met. I was suprised with how soft and gentle Eren's lips are compared to Jeans...JEAN I thought as i immediatly pulled away. As much as I wantedto taste his sweet succulent lips again, I was no player.  
"C'mon...get some rest." I said as i waited for him to come out the bathroom. I needed to walk him to the couch as i didnt want to make any possible way for him to do that again. As he jumped into bed i tucked him in and stared at his lips for a moment. My face started to get closer to his, but as soon as I realized what i was doing, i pulled away, and left to go bed.


	8. Eremika High 8 SEASON ONE END

-TIME PASS-  
-EREN POV-  
It was the next day and i yawned so lowdly that Mikasa could here it from the kitchen.  
"Eren...You awake?" Mikasa asked as i slowly rested myself into a sitting position.  
" Yup...What time is it?" I ask while i lay back down.  
" Jeeez finally! Its 12:00! Now quickly get up Jean's coming over in about 20 minutes."  
" Shit!" I said as i sprang into action. But as soon as i lifted my arm a pain grew onto it."Agh." I mumbled as i grabbed my fully bandaged arm.  
" You ok?" Mikasa asked as she strolled into the room. She looked worried when she rememberd about my arm.  
"C'mon we need to get that rebandaged...Then either quickly get reeady or-" Mikasa got cut off when my phone rang. As much of a pain it was to do, i lifted my arm and picked it up. Luckily when my house was robbed i had my phone with me.  
"Hello...Oh hey Annie!...I'm good, you?...Yeah, yeah...Oh!Ok...So in around...30min!Ok...Ok, see ya thier!...Bye!" I finished saying as i hang up.  
-Mikasa Pov-  
" So what was that about" I asked.  
" It was just Annie seeing if we could hang out today."  
"Ooohhh...Finally your gonna have a girlfriend.." I managed to say while holding my Jealousness inside me. Why am I jealous, I have Jean? Its just, Eren is Eren! And he deserves someone much better. I wish i could taste those succulent lips again and just push him in be- actually no ,too far... Ashame. suddenly my thouhts got inturupted when i heard a knock on the door.  
" Shit!" I whispered.  
Eren quickly ran up stairs and got changed, while i opened the door. I saw Jean holding familiar daffodiles in his hand.  
" Hey!" He blurted out.  
" Hey...Are those from my garden?"  
"Umm...No." He said as a confident face grew upon him. I knew they were from my garden, but i didnt want to start a fuss over it.  
"Come on in!" I said as he came inside and sat on the couch.  
" Why are thier blankets here?" He asked. I didnt want to say Eren was staying here as i dint want Jean to think that we were something far beyond my reach so i just said  
" Its more comfy this way." I said in a reasurring manner. As i turned on the telly i saw Eren peeking over the wall.  
" Im gonna get a drink, do you want something?"  
"Water will do." He said as i rushed over to Eren.  
" Hey Mika! Can you do me a favour and distract Jean while i rush out the door? Btw i like your scarf!" He asked. I replied with a yes as i stood at Eren and stared at him. He wore a black shirt, green jumper, Blue jeans, and black sneakers.  
" So..."He said as i got out of my trance.  
" Sorry!" I said as i blushed from staring at him and walked away.  
-EREN POV-  
I was peeking over at Mikasa and Jean to see if it was safe to leave. And i looked i saw Mikasa behind Jean looking very sad and annoyed then started to climb on Jean. As i walked more over to the door I saw them starting to make out. As i looked at them I frowned, And then quickly looked away and ran when Mikasa spotted me bieng sad looking at them.  
-MIKASA POV-  
Was Eren...Jealous? No it cant be. I keep making these stupid things up, I need to stop! As i was making out with Jean he started to unbutton my shirt.  
I quickly backed off and said "Not that far yet!" I then continued to sit on the couch and watch tv.  
-TIME PASS-  
-EREN POV-  
I was just about to arrive at Annie's house when I saw open her door.  
" Oh hey! Werent we supposed to meet at the park?" She said as she spotted me.  
"Yeah but I thought id be nice and go to your house then go to the park." I said. I spotted what she wore and I was in awe. She looked alot better than she used to. Still not better than mikasa! I thought joking around in my head.  
" You look really pritty today!" I said as she blushed and said thank you. As we walked to the park we talked and talked until wearrived at our first break from our walk. Starbucks. I remembered that one time in shool she was addicted to the frappuccino. So i decided to get two of those and sit down on the bench she got us outside.  
" Woah, My faviroute!"  
" I know, you were addicted to them!" I replied as we both giggled.  
" Look now I only have one to two a day, and sometimes-"  
"Never" I said cutting in.  
"SOMETIMES i do have none." She said as she smiled. We finished our frappuccino's and finally got to the park. After about a hour o walking, talking and playing it started to get dark so we started to walk home. As I dropped her off Thier was 10 seconds of silence, which was the longest we didnt talk all day!  
" I had a really ni-"  
" Can I be your girlfriend!" She shouted cutting in. I was shocked to hear that and needed nothing else to do something. I quickly leant in and kissed her. The kiss was abit of rough against soft or Needy and wanty (Lol thats not a word). The kiss was not even close to my first kiss with Mikasa, but itll do. we finally seperated and she invited my inside.  
" I would..But im sorry, i have to get going..." I said.  
" But!"  
"No sorry...We will talk later." I said as i pecked her on the cheek and left. As i was walking 'home' i heard murmurs behind me. As i turnt around a fist was planted on my face. The person then grabbed my hair and kneed me in the face. I desperately tried to fight back, by landing a few punches here and thier, but his suprisewas too much. At the end of the fight i was laying on the floor blood pouring onto the street. The guy then suprisingly just left. After a while of moaning in pain, i knew i needed to do something. I got up and started hoping over back to Mikasa.  
-MIKASA POV-  
-TIME PASS-  
I was looking out my door worried for Eren's life.  
" I really hope he's okay!" I i looked to the left i saw a bloody man wobbling over to me. As he got closer i quickly realised it was Eren and i ran over to him.  
" WHAT HAPPEND? ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU NEED A DOCTOR?" i shouted as i helped him come over. But instead of just holding him up abit, i just lifted him onto my shoulder and carryed him home.  
" Jeez! How much do you wiegh?" I asked as i chuckled a bit and Eren let out a small giggle.  
As we got home i was confused on what to do. He was battered.  
" M-mika this might be a-abit wierd b-but can you help m-me do my n-night routines?"  
I was hesitant at first but as i saw arms were litterally hidin in blood from the old knife cuts and, what looked like to be a small sharp knife, i agreed. I took off his shirt, trousers, socks, jumper until it was just his pants. I was very uncomfurtable doing this until he said  
" Its o-ok i can d-do the last one, Ill do i-it in the shower, i n-need one anyway..." He said as he startedto wobble over to the shower. The thing about our shower though, was that our shower head was broken, so we only had the shower sprayer. And Eren was using his only, barley usable hand to scrub off the dirt and blood. That meant i had to stand thier spraying at him while looking , just in case i caught a glimpse of him, he kept his pants on for the shower. I let out a huge sigh.  
" Umm..." Eren said. He started to wash himself, until he got so annoyed that i wasnt spraying the right places that he used his last remaining strengh to lift me in the tub and spray me with water.  
"EREN!" I shouted at him.  
" What?"  
" You made me all wet!"  
" See, I knew I made you excited!" He said while laughing out loud. I nudged him as i blushed tremendously.  
" Your also cute when you blush!" He said as i nudged him even harder.  
"OW!" He yelped.  
Eventhough Eren was dying in pain, he still very open and normal, He seemed diffrent, More open. He was very cute like this.  
"What you thinking about...Dont you dare say nothing!" He said as i sighed because he knew me to well.  
"Nothing.." I said as a grin built up on my face. In return he grabbed the water hose and sprayed me with it.  
"AGH!" I screamed.  
" Remember the time i forgot my keys to my house, so i stayed at your house. And then we just sat in your bed for a good 3 hour's straight. why cant we do that again?"  
" We can."  
" Well then...Whats knew?"  
" Well My mum said she has a suprise for me, Jean tried to have sex with me again, and I know you like Annie." I said as Eren looked at me with shock.  
"He tried to WHAT!"  
"What?"  
" No! Its ok, Me and Armin will find out a way to get him back."  
" No its ok! It was just playfull...Anyway, why do you care so much?"  
" Um... No reason" Eren said as he looked away from me. We talked abit more and eventually finished cleaning Eren up. As he got out of the shower he sat down on the closed toilet.  
"C'mon lets get you bandaged up again." I said as i sighed overdramticlly to make Eren giggle. As i was bandaging Eren up and looked up i saw Eren's face really close to mine. I stared deeply into his dark green eyes. He was beutiful.  
-EREN POV-  
As i staredinto her black sorrowful eyes, we both got closer and closr till eachover, till we could feel eachover breath. And then i took a risk. I leant in. As i placed my lips on hers, she backed off abit in shock. But as she realised what was happening, she cupped my cheeks and kissed me back. I loved to taste her soft, succulent lips on mine. She was amazing. We then both got up and kissed more without even saying anything. I slowly pushed her against the back wall kissing her abit more rough. It was late at night, in the bathroom, and me and my dream crush was kissing. I tried not to think to much as i wanted to take in every second of this heavenly feeling. She was amazing...This was amazing. But as i remembered about that stupid, bitch horse face, Jean, i backed off. I didnt want to make Mikasa a player, or make her break up with Jean, because she loved him...Loved, Love...So thats what im feeling. I looked down at the ground as i thought what I have done. I quickly ran out the bathroom, tearing up for the fact that I knew i'd never be able to get here. 'Fuck my life...' I thought as I fell asleep on the couch.  
-TIME PASS-  
It was now monday...The last day of school. It was stupid that we finished school on a MONDAY, why couldnt it be on a friday. Anyway...Sunday was a pretty weird day. Turns out me and Annie are now dating, Mikasa and Jean are dating and Armin and Christa are dating. I woke up to my phone going off like a maniac. It was just *BUZZ* *BUZZ* *BUZZ* and it was just going off. As i looked at my phone, it was a group chat with all of the gang about what to do for the last day. I eventually sat up and joined in.  
Eren_Yeager: Hey guys! Whats up?  
Horse_face: Hey Eren!  
AnnieBae: Hey Babe!  
Armin69: Sup Eren, just tallking about the party.  
KriKri: Yeah the party after school...  
TallManSwag: Yeah, its pretty perfect that new years eve is on the last of school...  
Eren_Yeager: Yeah...But, Party?  
Armin69: Yeah, we will be having a new years/ end of highschool party today at Riener's house.  
RienerStrongMan: Yeah, My house as a pool and all sorts of stuff. Also we will be doing fireworks.  
PotatoGirl: And me and Connie will bring the food!  
FoodBoy123: Yeah, I cant wait!  
KriKri: So are you gonna come Eren?  
Eren_Yeager: Yeah probz, should I ask Mikasa?  
Horse_Face: Umm... I can if you want...  
Eren_Yeager: No its ok, i live right next to her anyway!  
Armin69: K, So everyone Meet up at rieners house at 8:00, Connie and Sasha bring food, Christa, Me and Riener will bring fireworks, And Annie and Jean will be bringing some extra party games of some sorts. Everyone got it?  
(EVERYONE): Yeah!  
AnnieBae: Be sure to be thier Eren *Kiss*!  
Eren_Yeager: *Hug* *Blush*  
RienerStrongMan: Ok guys we get it, you two are couple, and you both wanna get married on a stranded island and have 9000 kids.  
KriKri: HaHa! K guys BYE!  
(EVERYONE): BYE!  
Well that was enough of that. I cant wait i thought as i got up, stretched, and did my morning routines. As i came down the stairs from changing, i spotted Mikasa eating breckfast on the kitchen table. I decided to quickly make myself some cerial and sit next to her.  
" So Everone's having a party tonight, and they wanted you to come. I already agreed, and Jeans coming!" She had a hint of disgust as i said my last phrase. I softly nudged her in the arm and she finally replied.  
" Yeah, i guess..."  
" Are you ok?"  
" Yeah just thinking..." She said as she looked down. Thier was a moment of silence before i finally said something.  
" Look if its about yesterday, Then i know i did something really bad... I PROMISE it wont happen again!"  
"No it not that, its just..."  
"Well what is it?"  
"...Nothing..." She said as she sighed.  
"C'mon we need to start to get to school!" She said as she looked up and smiled at me.  
" Oh...shit! Btw I like your scarf." I said grinning.  
" Thanks, someone stupid gave it to me... I think thier name was something like Aran Yagir..." She said sarcasticlly as i nudged her in the arm and we went out the house. We chatted and chatted all the way thier about all sorts of stuff.  
-TIME PASS-  
It was now the end of school, and it was pretty normal for a last day of school. Thier was all the, actually nice school meals, and lots of watching movies instead of work. It was quite pointless. But now it was time for me and Mika to get ready for the party. I looked around and saw Mika standing by the entrance of the school waiting. As i walked closer i saw a boy slowly leaning closer and closer to her. I heard her tell the boy to go away, she has a boyfriend, but he didnt care. I saw Mika clench her fist, so iran into the middle and pushed him off.  
" So your her boyfriend?" He said while standing up.  
" No."  
" Then who are you? Why do you care?" He asked as he threw a punch to my face.  
" Im just a good friend that cares." I exclaimed as i blocked the punch and pushed him off. He was about to throw another punch, but Mika got fed up, and knocked him out with one clean punch to the face. We started to walk home and started to talk again. We always talked! And we both just loved too aswell!  
-Time pass-  
Me and Mika Finally got home and got changed. I was in charge of bringing our swimming stuff and our phones, other stuf, etc, etc which really annoyed me. As i looked up the stairs waiting for Mika, i saw her glimmering skirt and black shirt.  
" Beutiful." I mumbled as i stared at her.  
" What?" she asked.  
" Umm...Nothing!"I replied quickly. After that Mika ha to ask if i could drive her mum's car, which she nicely allowed us. Me, Riener and Berthold where the only ones that knew how to drive. And now here i am driving to Annie's place, after just picking up Jean for Mika. Me and Mika where in the front seat, which Mika pleaded for, as she did not want to make out in the back of the car, so that made Jean very upset.  
-Time pass-  
Everyone was finally at rieners house, chilling in the swimming pool, with eveything prepared. Thier was food, fireworks, music, and all of our friends. that moment was perfect. It was coming up to the new years eve countdown and everyone was told to kiss with thier 'partner' on 0. So i slowly strolled through the swimming pool over to Annie and put my arm around her. This was going to be great. I turned towards Annie and smiled when i heard the countdown start. 5...4...3...2...1...0! And at that moment we all kissed, except from Mikasa and Jean. Turns out Mikasa 'needed to go to the toilet'. I laughed as i heard that, as i realized i was the only one that noticed...Becuase I know her the best. I smiled sadly at the thought of that...That me and Mikasa had this special bond that could never been broken no matter what. I decided to go look around the house for Mikasa, and saw her sitting in Rieners room, on his bed. She had a very sad, yet happy face.  
"Mikasa?"I said as i opened the door. She quickly got up and hugged me.  
" Look, Im sorry Eren but i cant hold it anymore..."  
"wh-" and at that moment she kissed me...with fireworks going on through the window. At first i was suprised, but then i quickly kissed back and then whispered something in her ear...  
"Will this still be a secret?" I asked as her head nodded in agreement. We kissed for another munute or so till we finally seperated. As we walked back to the pool, Mikasa had told me something that was life changing. That Me, Armin and Mikasa were going to get a apartment that Mikasa's mum temporarely is going to pay for. My eyes shot wide open to the sound of that. Life was going to be great...I cant wait till college.  
-ANNIE POV-  
I cant BELIEVE i caught that bitch ass slut, Mikasa, kissing MY boyfriend...And he didnt even want it! He looked so suprised. I got so angry I just ran away. That fucking mistake. I will get her back...I swear...  
SEASON ONE IS FINISHED!  
Thats it guys, season one. Sorry for all the mistakes through my last chapters! So this is the end of season one and i will release Season two LATER. I need to have a break, cause i have been using every night i have free to work on this. I love this fanfic, btu i dont want to do it SO much that i over do it and then lose intressed. So thank you guys for all the support and see you guys LATER...BYE!


	9. YOUR HELP!

Hey guys, Or girls! This is just a quick little catch up, Eggsplaining what's coming up, and what I need you to do.

Now first of all, I know i've been a bit sloppy on the making of season 2, but trust me its coming. But look I'm Eggceptionally busy...no I'm not, but I promise now ,that I see your support, I will finish season 2! Now for some reason, my eggceptional way of creating a fanfic, is to write a whole season, and then release the eggsplosion all at once. So you should be Eggsited for the second season.

Second of all, I need your help to see eggsactly how you liked the idea, of making the last chapter alot longer ( Haha...Longer...) than the rest. Also I need to know if you have any other eggstreme ideas to add to my story. And one more thing, count how much eggstatic egg puns I used in the chapter.

So: 1- Comment on the idea of the last Chapter.

2- Add any other ideas you want to add.

3- Count how much egg puns I use in the chapter.

P.S- I would publish faster if you star and comment on my other chapters ;D.

THANKS GUYS! ... or girls


	10. SEASON 2 Eremika High 9

HEY GUYS, ITS BEEN A WHILE...HOPE YOU ENJOY!

S2

-EREN POV-

It's finally half term holiday, and me, Armin, Christa and Mikasa are watching a movie. It was Real steel by... Someone and it was about big robots fighting. It was actually quite impressive. I still can't believe we all are already in university, and me, Mika and Armin are all living together. It is kinda weird as we all live apart from our partners but I actually still want to live here. It's very comfortable and affordable, PLUS I can live with my two best friends.

" I wish I could have a real fighting robot." I mumbled to Mikasa who was resting on my shoulder. Living together made us all comfortable with each over. I mean, Mikasa was even wearing my shirt and and Armins pyjama trousers. And even though we don't live with Christa i still treat her like my sister, she is perfect for Armin.

"Same..." Mikasa replied.

-TIME PASS-

It was nearing the end of the movie when thier was a knock on the door.

" I'll get it..." I grumbled while I jumped off of the couch and walked over to the door. I looked at myself and realised I was a mess.

" eh..." I shrugged. I opened the door and saw Annie!? I jumped up in suprise and ran to my room to get slightly presentable.

While running The gang asked me what was wrong. I didn't have time to reply and shut the door to my

room. As I came out of my room with some jeans and a green shirt with a black jumper, I saw Annie standing in the doorway with the same motionless face. " hey a-Annie" I said as I smiled. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Sorry for looking bad..."I said as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. I looked over to Mika as she sighed.

"It's ok...hey Armin, hey Christa...and nikada was it?"

"It's Mikasa." Mikasa said. I knew Annie knew Mikas name but for some reason she has a BIG grudge against her. But we managed to just ignore it. We started to carry on the movie with Annie leaning on me on one side, and Mika leaning on me the other side. It was really weird and uncomfortable and I was just praying that another knock came on the door. * KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

" I'LL GET IT!" I shouted running to the door as both Mika and Annie fell. Armin and Christa laughed as they saw what happened.

When I arrived at the door I was pissed to see Jean. It was turning out to be a goddamn party in our small apartment!

" oh...it's you...MIKA JEANS HERE!" I shouted as Mika got up and hugged Jean.

-MIKASA POV-

As I went to hug him I opened my arms and squeezed as lightly as I could. "

Hey Mikasa, is that...Eren's shirt?"

" psh! No..." I lied so Jean wouldn't think that I'm...having something...

With Eren.

"YEAH IT IS!" Armin shouted as Christa giggled.

"Shut up!" I mumbled loudly.

"Come to the living room with me."

I continued as I grabbed Eren and jeans arm and started to quickly walk to the living room, where it's not to awkward.

"Hey!" Eren said as he tripped a bit.

As much as I loved Jean, he was still a jerk sometimes, and he doesn't really like hanging out with me. But I guess that improves our relationship since we both think a like...I don't like hanging out with him either. Also, he doesn't like anything/anyone, that I have some sort of connection to. Normally, that would be a good thing, but when you live with your best friends, that you lived with your whole life, yet your partner still hates them, then it's not that good.

-TIME PASS-

-EREN POV-

It was starting to be very quite and weird, since the movie finished, so I decided to try and make a game.

" I know! Let's play truth or dare!" I said as Mika and Jean didn't react while Annie, Christa and Armin got excited. I quickly grabbed a bottle and spun it. It pointed at Mika. "SHOTGUN!" Armin shouted as Christa giggled. I let out a long sigh as I wanted to ask a question.

"Truth or dare?"

" truth"

" ok...is it true that you kissed someone other than relatives and Jean?"Armin said as Mika let out a long sigh, with a worried yet fun face, and replied with yes. I tried to act shocked as I knew she kissed me before, and it slightly worked. I saw Jean stare at me for a bit until Armin started to carry on the game.


	11. Eremika high 10

-TIME PASS-

It was nearing the end of the game when Jean got up and told Mika to follow. She grumbled while getting up and following.

-MIKASA POV-

As I got into the room Jean was dragging me into, he shut the door.

" So I see your very comfurtable with Eren and Armin..."

" Yeah... I mean we live together so we practically have no choice. But it's nothing like that, I promise I only like you."

I replied while walking over to hug there was a couple seconds of silence as he pushed me away.

" It was Eren, wasn't it?" Jean asked with an annoyed face on.

" What about Eren?" I replied in confusion (my acting is great).

"You kissed him didn't you!"

" No! I keep on telling you, I like you!"

" No...I'm sorry, I have to think about this. I mean, I can't have you living around other boys, you fucking...fucking slut!"

Jean finally said as he burst through the door.

I managed to grab his wrist while tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"Why can't you believe me!?"

"Get away from me you WHORE!"

" IF THATS HOW IT IS THEN FINE! LEAVE THIS FUCKING HOUSE YOU BITCH!"

" ILL BE BACK, ONLY WHEN YOU LEAVE YOUR STUPID BUDDIES FOR GOOD!" He shouted as he took his hand back and ran out of the house. I can't believe that just happened. I then just dropped to my knees, just sad, really sad. I slowly teared up as I threw my beloved, red scarf across the room. I just got, dumped, and it was ALL BECAUSE OF EREN. IF HE WASNT AROUND, I WOULDN'T KISS HIM, I WOULDN'T BE THAT CLOSE TO ANOTHER GUY! THAT BITCH WAS THE REASON MY FIRST AND ONLY GOOD DATE GOT DUMPED!

" Mika? What's wrong?" Eren said as he came through the door.

"Shut up." I replied in frustration.

"What?"

" JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I shouted as I ran through the door. I looked like crap and I would be really cold, but I couldn't care less about anything else right now. I ran to the park. And in the far distance I could see Jean running, with what I thought were tears in his eyes.

-EREN POV-

I was so shocked and scared. I dont know what I did but I hated myself for doing it.

"What's wrong?" Armin said as he ran up to me.

"Nothing..." I replied.

"Just finish the movie with Christa and Annie please."I quickly asked grabbing my coat.

" Are you sure?" Armin asked.

" Yeah" I said as I put my shoes on and ran out the door. As I exited the house, I saw Mika sitting on a bench in the park across from me. I went over to her and sat down. I decided not to say anything as I didn't want to make anything more worse than it was.

" He dumped me... " Mika mumbled as she rested her head on my shoulder.

" And he said it was because of you..."

"I'm sorry..." I replied as I put my hand around her.

" come back in now, it's cold." I continued.

-MIKASA POV-

" it's ok, just, I need some space alone for abit..."

"Fine..." Eren said as he gave me his coat, and...my scarf. That's why I liked Eren, he knew me to well. He knew when I actually needed to be left alone, or when not to. Or when he should try to talk to me, and when not to. As I saw Eren starting to go, I smelt the scarf scent a bit, an remembered all the good times I had with him. I haven't taken this scarf off outside from the last year in college. I knew I could never be mad at him. I decided to look up for a second, and saw Eren tearing up slightly and slowly walking toward me with some ice lollies . I hated it when Eren cried, and especially when he cried because of me. I couldn't bare it. Once he came back he passed me the ice cream with a fake yet very believable smile. Since he knew me, I knew him, and I know when his smiles are fake, and I know he Is very good with his acting...surprisingly.

"Here you go." He said as I took it.

"What's this?" I asked.

" it's a ice lolly of course!" He replied.

"What for?"

" I don't know, just to make you happy, I guess..."

"Thank you?" I replied.

As we finished our ice cream Eren stood up and started stretching his back a bit from sitting down.

"Are we going back now?"

" what are you talking about. Look, I don't know what your trying to do, but it's not working. Just leave me alone."


	12. Eremika high 11

-EREN POV-

This must be really been bad to her. I knew she liked to hide her emotions, I knew as strong as she was physiclly, mentally, she was very weak. I decided to start to walk away. I know that might've been a bad idea, but I believe Mika does need her alone times from time to time. Since she lives with two boys that both make a mess! As I walked back into the apartment, no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked growing a confused, yet still a bit sad face.

"Annie got a text from her friend to come to somewhere, and Christa decide to go home with her... Where is Mikasa?" Armin replied as I shrugged.

"I tried to help, she didn't need or want it."

"It is true that Mika does like her alone time."

" let's just sit down and wait for her." Armin said as I nodded ; grabbed the remote, and sat down on the couch next to Armin.

-TIME PASS-

Well I was up here for like 10 minutes now, and Armin decided to sleep. Well, he didn't really decide, he just...did. As I was watching through an advertisement, I heard a brief knock on the door. I ran towards the knocking and stopped at the door. I carefully thought out, what I would say; how I would act; what I would do. I counted down slowly and as I got to 1 I opened the door. It was Mika, wet.

"It's raining outside." Mika said as I nodded.' Of Course It's Raining Outside!' Is What I would say if I was not in this situation.

" I mean...are you sure it was the rain that made you wet?" I told her and I managed to make her sniffle from a bit of a brief giggle. My face turned from a bit of a sad face to a jokey face to a sad face again. I decided to run to get a towel and when I got back Mika was walking over to her room with water slowly dripping down her legs. I ran towards her and put a towel in her head. "You should dry yourself down." I said as I helped her go to the bathroom. As she got out, she was wearing her pyjamas and her hair still a bit wet. As we got in she slowly laid down on her bed and I sighed.

" Well, goodnight! And, sorry again...honestly, I didn't-"

"It's okay...can you, do me a favour though?"

"For sure!"

"Can you...sleep with me? Not anything Wierd though, I just..."

"It's okay, ummmmm...I will." I said as I took of my shoes.

"Thanks a lot !" She replied with the first small grin for ages. I slightly cringed at the thought of us sleeping together, but I remembered the old days. We use to always sleep together, or by the side of each over. Not in any weird way, just we liked to talk a lot.

-TIME PASS-

It has been almost 2 hours and I'm still awake because of the mess I made. Luckily, while Armin was asleep, me and Mika had a long 45 minute chat about random cool stuff. Just like we used to. It was really fun. During the conversation , I tried my best to keep smiling even though I was still pissed about Jean. How can that horse face looking justin bieber, turn down this Beutiful Girl! Yeah I'm being cheesy, but so what. SHE IS! I just wish I could go together with her...at least I got Annie!


	13. Eremika high 12

-TIME PASS-

-MIKASA POV-

It was the next morning and I woke up to be surprised to see Eren right next to me. I was leaning on his shoulder with his arm around me. I almost didn't want to get up. I remembered the faint memory of Jean leaving, and had a angry, yet fed up face. I got up from the my bed, and giggled when I saw Eren drooling.

" Typical Eren..." I mumbled as he fell down and somehow, he stayed asleep. I quickly took some clothes and realised I didn't have a comfortable looking shirt, so I went to Eren's room to get one. On the way to going to the bathroom, I saw Armin watching some TV.

" Hey Armin!" I said, almost scaring him.

" Hey Mikasa, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just going to get changed now..."

"Ok...can you, please..."

"What?"

"Make breakfast?"

"Ugh, ok!" I said, as Armin thanked me and I walked into the bathroom to get changed.

-TIME PASS-

-EREN POV-

I woke up on the bed by myself drooling and decided to get up, wiping the spit off my face. I was still in yesterday's clothes and suddenly got a flashback of the bad memory's of yesterday.

"Ugh" I sighed. As I opened the door towards the living room, I saw Mika leaning on Armins shoulders, with something cooking in the oven.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Eren!" Armin said.

"Hey!" Mika said as she got up, wiped her nose as if she was crying, and walked over to the oven. She had a obvious fake smile on which mad me a bit down, but I tried to not argue or talk about that. I wanted to get over what happened, so I smiled back.

"Do you want breakfast?" Mika asked.

"Yeah, Of course I want breakfast from the best cook in the world." I replied as I walked closer to look what she was making. Of course Mika decided to make lots of things, like egg mixed with sausage; calamari; omelettes; toast, and i could carry on. Mika's part time job was a cook at one of the best restaurants in London. It was a very mixed culture restaurants with stuff from France, Poland and even china! We eat thier all the time, but for some reason, during the half term holiday's, they weren't open. But eh...

" Eren, remember we have a guys day out today." Armin reminded me as I face Palmed.

"How much time to we have?" I asked as I scurried to get some clothes.

" Relax, we still have an hour and a half." Armin said as I relieved myself.


	14. Eremika high 13

-TIME PASS-

-MIKASA POV-

"Bye Mikasa!" Eren and Armin both said as they left for their boys day out. To be honest, I did feel a bit jealous how they were both going out without me, but I Tried my best to understand. I thought I was just going to draw, cook, and watch youtube all day! But then I had a genius idea. And when I ,MIKASA, have a good idea, then it has to be a good one. Not like Eren's and Armins Idea to put Nutella, Bannana, sprinkles, coke, ice cream and whipped cream on too sushi...So stupid. What I decided to do was make my OWN Girls day. It would be fun and a good way to make me forget about yesterday. We could watch movies, go outside, play games, and talk:

(Group Chat)

GURLZ 4 LYFE:

TheLegend27 (Mikasa): Hey ppl!

JesusChrista (Christa): Heeyyyyy!

PotatoGirl (Sasha): Hola human's!

Whymir (Ymir): Hello!

Annie (Annie): Sup...

PetRaaar (Petra): Hey GURLZ!

TheLegend27: Girls, I was wondering...when was the last time we all just hanged out?

Krikri: I'm not sure?!

Annie: We had to of At least once after the New Years school party...

Whymir: I can't remember, but we should! I want I see my Christa again!

KriKri: Ymir, you saw me yesterday. But I think its a very good idea!

Petraar: And it's the perfect time, all the boys are out, Even Levi!

PotatoGirl: *SCREAMS IN DISBELIEF*

Annie: That's mad! But where should we go? And is it ok if we invite the boys in after?

KriKri: Why not! But let them come later, like at 7pm!

TheLegend27: Ok! Let's go to my place! MEET AT 1PM!

-EVERYONE-: OK!

-Everyone Leaves-

This is it! I can't wait!

-TIME PASS-

I was waiting at my house for everyone as I just finished preparing. I was walking down the beautiful decorated house as I mumbled to myself, "Food,Check;Beanbags,Check;Outfit,Check;Extra food for Sasha,Check...Yay! I'm so excited!" I spun around my apartment in excitement waiting. It was 12:55 and I now have time to relax a bit before are day of Fun and Games. I was like a little kid about to Eat cake for his birthday! I was in between drawing, and writing dish ideas in my note pad, until I heard a knock at the door. I was surprised to see everyone but Annie standing at the entrance.

" Suprise!" They shouted as we greeted and hugged each over and sat down on either the bean bags or couch. Of course, I had to take the bean bag...

"Take any snacks you want and make your self at home until the rest come." I said as I took a bite of a nacho dipped in guacamole. I love nachos...

"Mikasa do we have a plan?" Christa asked me.

" Of course! First we chat a bit to get back in the flow with each over. Then we go out shopping, cinema, then we eat dinner, then park, and then we all meet up at my place again for a bit of a house party!" I replied in excitement.

" So what about a bit of a truth or dare?" Ymir asked with a sly tone.

" Alright..." We replied nervously.

"First, Petra..." Ymir said as she shuffled closer to her grining.

" Have you ever...Did the do, with Levi?" Ymir asked as we all giggled in excitement and Petra blushed in embarrassment.

" Of course not! We are too young...Stop Giggiling! That's it! Mikasa! Do you have a crush?" Petra continued as they all giggled in madness.

" Yes..."

"IS IT EREN!" Christa shouted.

"It's gotta be Eren..." Sasha mumbled.

" Maybe..." I said as I rolled my eyes and blushed like I never have before. All the girls finally lost it. They all screamed like they never before. It was like one of those stereotypical gossip-girl movies.

"Oh my god, you need to get Eren...I SHIP YOU SO MUCH!" Christa exclaimed.

" MY OTP" Ymir said.

"JUST DO IT!" Petra bellowed.

"Yah buf Thaf annoyif girf if erenfs!" Sasha continued with food clusters filling her mouth.

"What?" I asked while laughing like crazy as she accidently spat out a piece of food.

"Eww!" Petra said giggling.

" EreMika is my OTP as well, but Annie is with Eren!"Sasha replied.

"What's eremika?" I asked.

"It's your's and Eren's ship name! You don't actually believe the best pair in the group DOESNT have a ship name, do you?"Sasha continued As I rolled my eyes; Christa got a bit mad with Sasha since she believed Armin and her were the best, and we all giggled a bit.

"I do like the ship name though!" Christa Replied bumping in.

"Well we have to do something about Annie though...let's try to style Mika up and impress Eren more!" Ymir exclaimed until a abrupt *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* came upon the door. It must've been Annie. I opened the door she pushed me aside and apologized the rest of the group for being 30 minutes late. I was annoyed and about to complain, but christa had her wits and give me a sharp look. She doesn't usually give me looks like that so I stopped for a bit. I realized complaining would just ruin the day for everyone. So I just went along with it. After Annie finally finished saying sorry to the rest of the group, I loudly, and excitedly exclaimed that the 'girls day' was going to truly start!


	15. Eremika high 14

-TIME PASS-

-EREN POV-

All the guys and I just came out of Starbucks and I was holding a nice hot cup of English tea.

"The best!" I mumbled before going in for a huge gulp of milky tea. We just finished going cinema, itsu(sushi), park, pretzels, and as I said, Starbucks. We also all did a test horse riding lesson, it was super fun! We also realize how much jeans face resemble a horse. It was quite funny, and it's now 7pm.

" Jeez, today was super fun guys!" I said to the guys.

"Yeah..." Jean replied.

"I know!" Armin continued.

"I guess it was slightly fun..." Levi mumbled. We all were in disbelief. Levi. Liked. The. Day?! As I was staring in shock at Levi, I accidentally bumped into a person and spilled my tea.

"Oops" I said, eyes wide open while looking down. I quickly got a tissue from my pocket and started wiping her down hysterically. It was even worse since she was wearing a nice black skirt and I spilled some in her red scarf...ummm...that red scarf seems familiar. I looked up and saw Mika's shocked face.

"I am in trouble..." I mumbled. I started wiping her more hysterically trying my best to get the tea out her dress. Nothing happened. I stepped back and rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey Mika...sorry about your dress..." I said as she just face palmed and laughed a bit. I looked left and saw that jean also spilled his coffee on Annie...but it was a lot worse. "At least I'm not the only one" I said as we all giggled at Jean bowing down to Annie who looked like she was about to stab him.

-TIME PASS-

-MIKASA POV-

We are all now in Our house as me and Annie just finished getting changed. By the way, we are all in Levi's house since it was the closest house and me and Annie was freezing in a wet dress. I got out of the bedroom first and saw everyone playing games, talking, and watching tv. It was truly like a party! I took all my nervousness and threw it out of me. Today will be the day I try to impress Eren. I walked over to Eren as Christa gave me a big smile and a huge thumbs up. I smiled back and tapped Eren on the shoulder. He was talking to Armin. Out of all the people here, I was happy Armin was the one talking to Eren. Armin was the person that knew about me and Eren for the longest time. He always says that eren has feelings for me as well, but as trustful as Armin usually is, he can do some annoying, yet super funny tricks. I learnt that the hard way.

"Hey Mika! You look nice and fancy. You better? Sorry about the dress again..." Eren asked.

"Thanks! And it's ok, I'm good now." I replied.

"Ok guys I'm gonna go talk to Christa!" Armin sad walking away.

"Ok! Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Eren said as he giggled.

"What,like get laid?" Armin said as me and Eren laughed hysterically. Armin finally walked away as Eren went to face me.

" So how was your day?" Eren asked.

"It was super cool! I did lots of cool stuff like go cinema to watch avengers..."

"Oh my gosh, Same! Wait, what time did you go? Cause I went at 5pm." Eren said as I face palmed. It turns out, the gang came to the cinema together...


	16. Eremika high 15

-TIME PASS-

It's now really late, like 1am, and everyone is practically gone. It's just me, Eren and Armin. We are all waving goodbye to Jean and Annie who for some reason at the last people. I get why Jean is late, but why is Annie? She is usually the first to go. I'm not saying she's not sometimes fun, she just doesn't really like...people (#relatable)! Oh well. I had a really good time today, me and Eren were talking and playing around all the time. I got to admit he is very funny. After everyone left we talked a bit more, but we were all way too tired.

"Ok guys, goodnight!" Eren says as he kissed me on the forehead and walked to his room. I blushed tremendously as I ran to my room. Well that was a good evening. I'm just gonna change and then go straight to sleep.

-EREN POV-

As I got in my room, I noticed my phone buzzing like crazy. I decided to pick it up and when I saw what was happening, I...I cried...it was horrible...why?

As well as the absurd comments of Annie dumping me, it was jean and Annie making out and... They were...destroying my parents grave. My fury built up like mad! I gone insane! I bolted out my door with Keys and went straight to the grave. As I was running I remembered what they sent me. They threw toilet paper, spilt bottles of alcohol, kicked the grave, spat on it, broke the flowers! I couldn't bear it. I ran down the empty, dark road as tears ran down my face. I ran as fast as I could towards the cemetery. Why?! Jean was drunk, but I knew he wouldn't do such a thing. He's not like that. Annie wasn't even drunk though! She never gets drunk! I know Jean does really bad against peer pressure, but I don't think Annie would do such a thing without a big reason! What did I do?!


	17. Eremika high 16

'What...did...I...do?' I asked myself as my vision started to get blury. Luckily, I visited my parents grave so many times, that I knew the way off by heart. I was closing up to my parents grave as even with my blurred vision, I knew they left. It was a mess. I was a mess. My life is a mess. I wanted to die... Thoughts and memories ran through my head, as I knelt down and cried.

-TIME PASS-

It has been 30 minutes as I just finished cleaning my parents grave's. I have stopped crying like crazy, and just started looking down onto the ground. I finally got into me, Armin and Mikasa's house, and I had a clear goal in my mind. I needed to take the pain away. I slowly walked over to the cutlery drawer in the kitchen, and took out a clean knife. I was to messed up to worry about anything else, I just started cutting. I clenched my teeth as I cut deeply into my left hand. Blood slowly poured out. I cringed in pain as my hand took the second cut. Luckily, I forgot all about the horror of my parents. I need to do more.

-TIME PASS-

-MIKASA POV-

I woke up to a slight banging outside the bedroom. I went to quickly wake Eren up, since as girl-like as he usually is, he turns out to be the most ,manly out of us. Sometimes, like not with spiders. Spiders is his kryptonite. Even though our room was pitch-black, there was a odd bean of light coming out of the living room. As I reached over to Eren's bed, I couldn't feel his body which slightly got me worried. I decided to wake up Armin and he got really mad at me since we all know Eren and Armin NEED there sleep. We slowly creeped over to the living room door, and heard some faint cries. We slightly creaked the door open and we peeped through the gap. It was a horrible sight. I couldn't handle it. I jumped and sprinted my way over to Eren who was cringing with pain; tears poured out his eyes; his bloody hand took over the kitchen table with the red liquid. Since I was desperate for help, I grabbed the knife whichever way I could, and my luck made me grab the sharp side so a bit of pain reached me as well as the sight of him. I gasped as I looked at his hand. I was shook to see pools of blood Along his hand. I was too startled to say anything.

"Armin quickly get some anti-bacteria spray!" I exclaimed as I got the closest clean Hand towel and put pressure against his hand. As Armin gave me the spray I pulled his hand toward the sink.

"This might hurt..." I warned as I sprayed his hand. He whined in pain. I could feel him shaking. I remembered how painful this spray was as he accomplished a whine that resembled a couple years ago. I could never forget the first time, but a second time?! I was so confused, but there wasn't time for that, so I continued wiping his hand, and spraying. Soon enough I could see 5 clean cuts. I looked at Eren in worry and he had his head down, tears dripping from his eyes. I ran to the bathroom to get the bandages. This was going to be a long night...


	18. Eremika high 17

-TIME PASS-

-EREN POV-

I just finished getting bandaged up, and I was facing down in embracement and sadness. I glanced up for a second to see Mikasa since I heard some slight sobbing sounds. As I looked up I glanced at her hand. I remembered when she through the knife out my hand she got cut as well. Her hand was red, dripping with blood.

"Mika, your hand..." I mumbled as I tried to take a quick glance at her face. I quickly noticed the sobbing was coming from her and she was crying. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she tucked her knees in and cried in her own lap.

"Mika?" I asked.

"Why? Why would you do that. Not again, you promised! You and Armin at the only people that fully understand me, you can't just leave me like that! I NEED YOU!" She shouted as I leant back in shame because of my stupidity.

"You made Jean leave me, so I need someone else to stick by me. And I want it to be you..." Mika exclaimed as I was shocked be her wording. I was confused on how to take this.

"You hear me! I WANT YOU...I, need you...I...love you..." Mika said as she started blushing. I was shocked. I was happy, yet why at a time like this? I leant my head forward as I decided to thrust my self onto her into a big envelope of a hug. First we were both tense. But as I felt the warmness inside her I loosened up, and so did she.

"I guess I should leave..." Armin said leaning against the doorway as we both separated extremely fast. I almost fell back but Mika and Armin were quick to judge and caught me. Even though I was mostly better now, I'm still a bit hazy and un-weary of my senses.

"Why don't we all go to bed" Mika suggested with a slight giggle of my mess up. As we all walked over to bed, me and Mika were both slightly smiling for what just happened. Tomorrow was gonna be a pain and a absolute dream at the same time!


	19. Eremika high 18

This is going to be the final Chapter. I will do another season, but it will be a bit shorter... Hope you guys enjoy, thx!

-TIME PASS-

-EREN POV-

I just finished getting bandaged up, and I was facing down in embracement and sadness. I glanced up for a second to see Mikasa since I heard some slight sobbing sounds. As I looked up I glanced at her hand. I remembered when she through the knife out my hand she got cut as well. Her hand was red, dripping with blood.

"Mika, your hand..." I mumbled as I tried to take a quick glance at her face. I quickly noticed the sobbing was coming from her and she was crying. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she tucked her knees in and cried in her own lap.

"Mika?" I asked.

"Why? Why would you do that. Not again, you promised! You and Armin at the only people that fully understand me, you can't just leave me like that! I NEED YOU!" She shouted as I leant back in shame because of my stupidity.

"You made Jean leave me, so I need someone else to stick by me. And I want it to be you..." Mika exclaimed as I was shocked be her wording. I was confused on how to take this.

"You hear me! I WANT YOU...I, need you...I...love you..." Mika said as she started blushing. I was shocked. I was happy, yet why at a time like this? I leant my head forward as I decided to thrust my self onto her into a big envelope of a hug. First we were both tense. But as I felt the warmness inside her I loosened up, and so did she.

"I guess I should leave..." Armin said leaning against the doorway as we both separated extremely fast. I almost fell back but Mika and Armin were quick to judge and caught me. Even though I was mostly better now, I'm still a bit hazy and un-weary of my senses.

"Why don't we all go to bed" Mika suggested with a slight giggle of my mess up. As we all walked over to bed, me and Mika were both slightly smiling for what just happened. Tomorrow was gonna be a pain and a absolute dream at the same time!

-TIME PASS-

It was the next day and we were overall completely replenished over tomorrow. A part from Eren who had to change his bandage again. My hand mostly healed, so today me and Eren are going to our first date! It's quite fast, but eh. I got ready and made some waffles with Nutella and vanilla ice cream. I also made some English tea, the best, and I brought it to Eren who was still in bed sleeping, so I woke him up. He was delighted to see the food, and he ate as fast as he could. As he was eating I finished getting ready and when I walked back into Eren's room, since I forgot I left my red scarf, he was finished getting changed. Somehow, I don't get how boys get changed so much faster that girls. It's annoying.

"C'mon, we're going now..." I said as he got up to hug me.

"You excited?" He asked as we rocked back and forth in the hug position.

"Yeah..." I replied as we finally got out of the hug position. I went to grab my scarf and I flung it round my neck. We walked over to the door and I put on my jacket. Eren thought jackets were always to big on him, and made look a bit fat, and he said it wasn't cold. As I looked over to Eren, his hair was a mess, so I decided to frizz it up. He let out a small growl as I giggled of his silly face.

" Armin, we're going!" Eren shouted as we finally left the house.

-EREN POV-

-TIME PASS-

We finally managed to get into the cinema, after Mika finished having her cinnamon and sugar pretzel, and I was very ecstatic. We sat down in our seats as I stared in excitement at the large cinema screen. It's not a usual thing for me to go to the cinema. Well it's not a normal thing for me to go on a date! :( .When I used to be going out with Annie, she didn't wanna to go out, or said she 'couldn't' go out anywhere. It was annoying, but I didn't mind, she didn't talk much. Really she didn't talk at all! She was alright sometimes, but I don't wanna think of that annoying wrench anymore.

" It's been awhile since we last came here!" Mika said as she went to grab some delicious sweet and salted popcorn.

"Yeah...you excited?" I asked as I went to grab some after her and stuffed my face with them.

"Of course! 'Laid in America' is gonna be awesome, I know it!" She replied. And from then on, we had the time of our lives watching that movie. It was amazing! We quickly realized that we both love each over equally, even though I thought she was too good for me. She was amazing in my eyes. She does have her downs, just like being annoying sometimes... Or a lot of the time, has quite a little amount of patience, and she does show bout a lot! But everyone has something wrong with them. And that's ok!

-TIME PASS-

"Jeez that movie was great!" Mika said as we scurried down the cold and dark path.

" I liked the bit where JJ got laid..." I said as I put a cheeky face on.

" Eren!" Mika said as she punched my arm. That kinda hurt...actually, that hurt a lot... As we quietly strolled along the pathway towards our house, I ,for some reason, started coughing a lot. Mika looked at me with worry.

" it's Probably just a bit of a cold!" I exclaimed to her as she got fed up of trying to be my mum and worrying all about me. It is quite annoying how sometimes she gets so stressed over little things. You can see it as clingy, but personally I just think she cares for me a lot, which is nice! As we arrived our home I saw the bench that we sat on when Jean dumped her. They were some bad memories, but put of those bad came good. As I started to open the door Mika started running. I was confused as she dragged me along the pavement by my hand, and I started to struggle to keep up with her!

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed to her. I almost tripped as the wind blew through my air, as I ran down the concrete pavement. After a while we stopped and I was out of breath.

"What..*breath*..was..*breath*..that for?" I asked as leant down on my knees and looked up. My eyes lit up with excitement and warmth as I saw Mika getting ice cream from a familiar ice cream stand. Memories rushed through my head as Mika have me some pistachio I've cream with the biggest smile I saw on her for the last past 5 years...I didn't know if I should be happy or sad as the ice cream stand was the same one I got ice cream from when Jean dumped Mika. She didn't know, but that ice cream stand brought back some really bad memories and I tried to act out that nothing happened again. I ddnt really like showing my emotions, since if I did, I'd either be a downer, or I'd have a lot of arguments. Luckily this time I don't think Mika could tell I was acting, so I took the ice cream out of her hand while thanking her.

" thanks! *lick*...I love pistachio!" I said we started walking back again. As I finished of my eating I coughed up a lot and my belly started hurting a lot. I bent down and hugged my tummy as I cringed in pain. After a couple seconds the pain started to wear down.

"Are you ok?!" Mika asked me as she put her hand around my shoulder.

"Of course...*cough*..just a bit ill." I replied. I stood back up and opened the door. I looked over to my right to get a glimpse of mika's worried face. It's kind of annoying to see Mika worry so much about me. I don't like to see her worry. As we walked indoors, we saw Armin and Christa sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey!" Christa shouted.

"Hey people!" Armin continued as he put his ham up for a slight wave.

"Hey, what are you watching?"I asked.

"Dragon ball: Battle of Gods." Christa replied.

"Ooh, I heard very good reviews on that movie!" Mikasa exclaimed.

"Can we watch?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." Armin replied as me and Mika put my shoes off and sat down on the couch. I can't wait to watch this movie.

-TIME PASS-

Around 3/4 of the movie has passed and I'm starting to feel light headed. I've been coughing throughout the movie, and it's just getting worse. I feel like I'm gonna be sick, but me, and probably everybody else had enough drama for the next year. I cringed in pain as I breathed heavily.

" I just need to go for a bit of a potty break!" I said with a fake smile on my face. As I stood up I nearly tripped. I was super dizzy, and found my vision was blurred.

"Do you need some help?" Armin asked. Whilst I walked I saw, what seemed like, a worried, curious expression on all there faces.

"No...I'm okay..." I said while breathing heavily. I carried on strolling from side to side across the room towards the bathroom. I started to find my blinking was

slower, and my thinking was switched off. I didn't know what was happening. I...thought...i was gonna...faint...

-MIKASA POV-

As I continued to watch the movie I heard a loud thud. As I turned my head I saw Eren on the floor with his eyes closed. Did he faint? Me, Armin and Christa ran over to him in worry and confusion. I started shouting his name.

"EREN?!" I screamed.

"EREN!" I bellowed, hopping to find he was awake. What was happening?


	20. Preview 19

-Mikasa POV-

I strolled down the path of flowers, head down, eyelids half dropped. I stumbled on a stone and fell on-top of some bright yellow flowers.

FLASHBACK

I opened the door and to my Surprise I saw Eren standing there with some lovely yellow flowers in his hand.

END FLASHBACK

I small smile grew on my face, but then broke down back into a flat frown.

FLASHBACK

"Hahahahaha!" I bellowed.

"Haha, that's the one of the only times I saw you smile that much!" Eren continued.

END FLASHBACK

Why? Why am I getting these memories? Why now? And why isn't Eren sharing them with me? I got up with exhaustion and started to walk up the hill. As I opened the door I say back down on the wooden chair beside Erens's bed. This setting is so normal to me now. The constant beeping, the marble flooring, the blank, white sheets; they are all so usual now. I took a small glimpse up towards the peaceful sleeping boy that was Eren. How did this end up like this? Why did it end up like this? My eyes started to pull closer to shut. I couldn't fight it anymore. My eyes were tight shut. No...I need to...I need to...

~ Hey guys! This is a bit of a preview to the third season. Hope you enjoy, and I hope you can't wait! :P


End file.
